Usado
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Ray explica para Kai que eles não foram usados, mas sim escolhidos, e precisavam mostrar para o que vieram. - Se passa durante o epi. 46, da 1º temporada. Possui spoilers. Não é yaoi.
**Avisos:** Se passa durante o capítulo 46, da primeira temporada. Possui alguns spoilers. É sempre bom avisar.

Também não tem nada de romance. Nem hetero, nem yaoi. Sinto muito. A ideia surgiu, eu apenas escrevi.

Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Escrevo apenas para me divertir

 **Usado**

Já passava das duas da madrugada quando Ray abriu os olhos, olhou ao redor e não viu o companheiro de quarto deitado na cama ao lado. Depois de tudo o que tinham passado, com a temporária adesão de Kai aos Demolitions Boys, não vê-lo ali lhe causava um certo arrepio na espinha. Teria ele novamente os abandonado e voltado para Boris e sua abadia?

Kai tinha aquela péssima mania, de sumir sem avisar, antes mesmo de chegarem à Rússia. Ray já tinha aprendido a lidar com isso, mas depois de tudo aquilo, não podia evitar o constrangimento e o medo que surgiam dentro de si ao não ver Kai dentro do quarto, como era esperado.

Apesar de tudo, uma pequena fagulha de esperança dentro de si dizia que não. Kai tinha uma índole muito correta e, apesar de tê-lo visto lutando contra eles no Lago Baikal, confiava no colega para que este não saísse mais da equipe e lutasse até o fim durante o Campeonato Mundial. Mesmo assim, onde ele estaria, a essa hora da noite?

Olhou no relógio. Kai costumava dar seus "perdidos" durante o dia, nunca de madrugada.

Levantou-se da cama, calçou seus chinelos e se agasalhou antes de pensar em sair daquele quarto. O ar frio da Rússia congelava seus poros, e agradecia a Deus, Buda ou quem quer que fosse, pelo ar condicionado no hotel. Pensou em sair às ruas, mas se Kai estivesse fora do hotel seria impossível encontrá-lo naquela cidade, em meio à neve, sem conhecer nada dali. Olharia apenas no hotel e, caso não o encontrasse, avisaria os demais.

Descartou lugares como cozinha ou piscina. Kai nunca havia demonstrado gosto por nadar, e nem era esfomeado como Tyson para levantar-se no meio da noite para se alimentar. Recepção, talvez? Não... Muita gente para o gosto de Kai. Tinha de ser um lugar isolado. Foi quando olhou para o lado e viu uma sombra pela cortina. Era a do colega, do lado de fora do quarto, na sacada do hotel, parado, sozinho.

Com cuidado, e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, abriu a porta e logo foi surpreendido pela voz de seu capitão.

\- Perdeu o sono, Ray?

Kai e seus radares. Como é que ele sempre consegue perceber quando alguém se aproxima dele?

\- Estranhei quando não te vi dormindo. Pensei que poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa.

Kai respondeu apenas com o seu famigerado "Hm", algo que Ray supôs ser um "Entendi". De todos os Bladebreakers, Ray era o que poderia se considerar mais próximo de Kai. Era o único que ele tolerava em dividir um quarto, ou um assento em veículo. Nas lutas era tudo diferente, o russo assumia sua posição de capitão e sabia dar a devida atenção a cada membro, sem atrapalhar seus movimentos. Mas fora dali, era apenas com o neko-jin que ele se limitava a manter contato. Isso fazia com que Ray entendesse o significado de cada "Hm" de Kai.

Vendo que aquela conversa não iria evoluir, se não fosse por ele, Ray decidiu prosseguir. Aproximou-se de Kai, que estava encostado na sacada, e chamou sua atenção.

\- Pensando na luta final?

Os olhos rubros do russo levantaram e lhe encararam. Por mais que Ray fosse capaz de entender as mensagens subliminares de seu capitão, algumas vezes ainda era difícil lhe interpretar. O bicolor, porém, não falou nada, o que levou Ray a continuar.

\- Acho que estamos diante um dos nossos maiores desafios, não é mesmo?

\- Iremos vencer.

\- Assim eu espero! Todas as equipes que já enfrentaram os Demolitions Boys estão depositando suas esperanças em nós. O esporte Beyblade tem de continuar, e não são lunáticos tipo o Boris, ou o seu avô, que irão interferir nisso. - Percebendo o que tinha acabado de falar, e sem saber como Kai poderia interpretar aquilo por ser sobre sua família, Ray tentou desculpar-se. - Não que o seu avô seja lunático... só acho que ele poderia ter ideias melhores. A abadia poderia ser uma ótima escola de treinamento, se não fosse toda aquela rigidez e os propósitos deles.

\- Um homem que usa o próprio neto para conseguir o que quer. Isso não deveria ser normal, Ray.

\- Não, mas... - as palavras lhe faltaram. Realmente, não deveria ser normal. Voltaire havia se aproveitado de Kai duas vezes, quando pequeno e agora, fazendo uso da sua força de vontade e sua gana por vitória para utilizar a Black Dranzer. - O que pretende fazer agora?

O companheiro de equipe pareceu pensar bastante antes de responder. Ray já achava, inclusive, que não iria receber resposta alguma da parte de Kai, mas surpreendeu-se quando este respondeu.

\- Vamos vencer. E depois eu estou fora da equipe. Esse era o trato que fiz com o velho Dickinson.

As palavras rudes de Kai despertaram um certo incômodo no garoto chinês. Gostava daquela equipe, se identificava com ela. Por que Kai não conseguia sentir o mesmo por eles?

\- Sim, você nos treinaria para a vitória no Campeonato Mundial, mas tem certeza de que quer mesmo sair da equipe depois disso?

\- Não existe razão para continuar.

Razões? Quais razões Kai gostaria de ter? Uma boa equipe, vencedora de torneios como o Asiático e o Americano, que já havia enfrentado os melhores da Europa. As diferenças entre a sua personalidade e dos demais não deveria ser um empecilho. Como capitão de equipe, era de se esperar que houvesse uma maturidade maior nele, mas não que os separasse. E se ainda assim restavam motivos para sair da equipe, Ray gostaria muito bem de saber quais eram eles.

\- Sempre existe uma razão, Kai. - Ray buscava as melhores palavras, tentando evitar que seu capitão se fechasse novamente na sua concha. - Por que não pensa um pouco melhor nisso?

\- Ray. - a voz baixa de Kai chamou a atenção do garoto. Fora apenas uma palavra que ele havia pronunciado, mas o tom de voz de seu capitão causara certa estranheza. - Não se sente usado?

\- Usado?

Kai apenas acenou com a cabeça, meneando que sim. Olhos vermelhos mirando olhos dourados. Ray, porém, pareceu não entender onde o outro gostaria de chegar.

\- Você, mais do que todos nós, sabia dos planos do Sr. Dickinson. Sabia que ele queria nos unir, sabia que estávamos destinados a ser uma equipe. Ele te trouxe da China somente para isso! E agora sabemos que o verdadeiro intuito dele era desmascarar meu avô.

\- Está me dizendo que o Sr. Dickinson nos usou para conseguir o que ele queria?

\- Eu já fui usado uma vez, Ray. E sei muito bem como isso não é bom.

Ray sentiu-se incomodado ao ver que Kai começara a se abrir. Eram poucos os momentos que escutavam a voz dele, e se ele agora estava dizendo como se sentia em relação a alguma situação, era porque estava confiando muito no rapaz a sua frente. Tudo o que Ray precisava fazer era mostrar que era digno da confiança de seu capitão.

\- Entendo quando diz que já foi usado uma vez. - Ray deu sequência ao diálogo. - Como eu disse, Boris e seu avô têm propósitos errados, e infelizmente não podemos usá-los como parâmetros no dia-a-dia.

A resposta, porém, não veio dessa vez.

A sensação que Ray tinha era a de que, cada palavra que pronunciava, fazia com que Kai se fechasse mais ainda. Os caminhos e os argumentos já estavam começando a faltar.

\- Seu avô pode ter te usado para estes fins maléficos, mas é a sua chance de mostrar a ele quem você é. E mostrar a importância do esporte para você e todos nós. Não é porque uma pessoa te magoou que você tem que se fechar para o mundo.

\- ... e pensar que um dia eu cheguei a amar aquele velho decrépito...

Qualquer que fossem os motivos de Ray, ao ouvir o posicionamento do amigo, as palavras lhe faltaram. Não se lembrava dos seus avós, eles já haviam falecido quando era muito pequeno. Mas também não conseguia imaginar a dor de ver o próprio avô lhe usando. Era algo... doentio. Só de tentar imaginar, a frustração e a raiva que nasciam em seu peito eram grandes demais. Era o suficiente para imaginar como que o amigo estava se sentindo.

Aproximou-se de Kai, com um certo receio.

\- O beyblade precisava de alguém que mostrasse a real razão do esporte. Nós fomos os escolhidos. Não penso que fomos usados.

A palavra "escolhidos" fez com que Kai reagisse e levantasse a cabeça, na direção do amigo. Assim como todos ali, talvez até mais do que alguns, Kai se considerava um bom lutador. Aquilo não era apenas um esporte para ele, era vida. Não conseguiria se imaginar longe daquilo, que lhe fazia tão bem. Pensar que o esporte, que tanto gostava, poderia deixar de existir, graças ao seu avô, e que tudo seria evitado por pessoas como ele - inclusive ele - era algo impensável. Mas a ideia não soava tão ruim assim aos ouvidos do russo. Vingar-se de Voltaire era uma ideia latente em sua cabeça, e essa era a oportunidade certa para agir.

Ray aguardava por uma resposta. Depositou uma mão no seu ombro e, com cuidado, pensou em comentar mais alguma coisa. Foi interrompido, antes mesmo de começar, quando Kai afastou-se, voltando ao quarto do hotel.

\- Vamos dormir. Precisamos estar bem descansados amanhã, se quisermos mesmo vencer este campeonato.

\- Kai...

O capitão dos Bladebreakers apenas se virou e encarou Ray. Seus olhos vermelhos agora mostravam a certeza de seus atos.

\- Temos que fazer jus à escolha.

Ray sorriu. A reação do companheiro não havia passado despercebida. Sabia que finalmente seu capitão havia compreendido a razão de estarem juntos.

Eles eram escolhidos, e precisavam mostrar para o que vieram.

* * *

N/A: Não estranhem o jeito do Kai falar. No anime, ele mesmo soltou a frase "e pensar que um dia eu o amei" (só não me recordo se em pensamento, ou em voz alta - provavelmente em pensamento). Dessa forma, não achei que seria impensável se ele, sem querer, falasse isso, ainda mais próximo ao Ray.

Ideia tosca? Diz ai.


End file.
